Decions,Desires,and dexs or battle of the sexes
by midnightfire24
Summary: has lemons,its my first fanfic what happens when kagura sprayes sesshomrou a magic potion that make him horny to the first girl he sees ,what is rin gonna do, who is gonna be the girl......more,humor
1. Chapter 1 feelings unknown

This is my 1st story, don't be afraid to comment me, I learn from my mistakes.

Disclaimer-I pronounce that I do not own the characters but I own the story, no du

I am to lazy to write out the names so here are my shortcuts

Sess-sesshomaru-25years old

Rin-Rin-20 years old

Inu-Inyasha- 24 yeasr old

Kag-kagome-24years old

mirk-miroku

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deep within a forest strolled a demon and his crony slave, and a girl.

As Sess walked he watched as his two companions argued about some ridiculous matter like usual. He couldn't explain it, but as years have passed their bond have become much stronger, he hated to admit it but he would risk his life for them. Of course he never told anyone of this because well for one he couldn't believe it or accept it, himself. If he let himself admit it he would be going against everything he's nature of a demon, and would look like the fool of his brother Innu. And to make things worse, he was falling for the mortal , human, not demon girl .Wait ,did I say girl woops, once was a girl but now is a women with curves and other things that would make a man drool for. You guys should know by now who am talking about. Anyway when ever he was near her or just watching her made him feel emotions unknown and made his blood heat up. He knew she will age older then him some day, but any how she was his weakness and he knew it alright. he just has so much emotions bunched up, he doesn't know what he wants, ha I make him sound Scio, hey sess you need to see guideness counselor and let your emotions out

Sess thoughts were disturbed by his demonic sense of smell+ hearing detecting another demon around or better less half demon-half demon sent. It smells familar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile...

Kag is taking a spring bath, Inu is walking to the village until he smells a demonic aura and his 1st thought was kagome naked and some demon watching her,this thought just boiled up his body.

Inyasha" Kagome i am coming to save you."

Kag"what,...what are you talking about saving? Dont you dare come here!"

Inu jumps in the pool. Kag" sit boy"

Inu hits the bottom of the pool witha thump.Immediately Kag senses someone near by with great dominic power and it isn't traveling alone.

Kag quickly passing by and and ignoring Inu on bottom floor with his butt sticking out .

She goes and search for her clothings and oh no she cant find them!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

sorry its so short, i have it written out but i am having trouble finding time to write the next part...

if sucks sorry am trying you, gotta understand its my first fanfic

the whole potion kagura gives to sess thing is coming out in the 3rd chapter or maybe even in the 2nd

it gets hotter in future chapters


	2. Chapter 2 kagura enters the club

This is my 1st story, don't be afraid to comment me, I learn from my mistakes.

Disclaimer-I pronounce that I do not own the characters but I own the story, no du

I am to lazy to write out the names so here are my shortcuts

Sess-sesshomaru-25years old

Rin-Rin-20 years old

Inu-Inyasha- 24 years old

Kag-kagome-24years old

Mirk -miroku

-------------------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inu hits the bottom of the pool with a thump. Immediately Kag senses someone near by with great demonic power and it isn't traveling alone. Kag quickly passing by and and ignoring Inu on bottom floor with his butt sticking out.

She goes and search for her clothing's and oh no she can't find them...

_kag flashback_

_**During the pool**__. Shippo is getting out._

_Shippo" kagome I can't find anything to dry myself with"_

_Kagome" just take anything in my back pack"_

_Shippo" you sure, well okay."_

_Shippo goes to kagomes backpack and takes any random clothing with him._

_End of Flashback_

kagome" Great, Shippo must have taken my clothing, Inyasha without looking back give me your red top kimono.

Inuyasha"ugh, okay!"

Inyasha having few disturbing thoughts while taking of his red kimono.

--------------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile……

Sesshomuru, Rin ,Jaken walk to the demon aura and well their two eyes well six eyes put all together anyway they see Inuyasha watching or lets say peeking at kagome while giving her his kimono.

Sess"those fools, my brother falling for a human girl hmf."

Jaken" oh, master your right, such a disgrace"

Rin " aww, I knew Inyasha liked kagome and it was finally about time they become intimidate!"

Unfortunate Rin said it too loud that Inyasha and kagome heard and saw them.

Jaken" see what you did stupid chi….women."

Rin" am sorry sama but I was just sharing my thoughts."

Kagome of course is already clothed with Inyasha's red kimono, and is blushing madly. While Inyasha is even redder, being caught in an inappropriate, way by his brother.

Inyasha "feh, me being intimidate, you guys make me barf.Sesshomrou why are here, trying to steal my sword bring it on sucker."

Sessh" I sesshomouru want nothing from a mongrat like you, if father gave to you, there must be a reason, but I can't do anything. What's the point I don't need the sword .I am still powerful without it, while you are weak. You are a disgrace to carry my fathers blood in you."

Inyasha" you little.."

Sessh" well, I am sorry I must go I have better things too do then stick around here with you. Lets go Rin get my stuff Jaken."

Rin" yes sama."

Soon they were off , and to be out of sight. Inyasha" can you believe that, he just left without letting me have the last word, that grr, he'll pay."

Kagome"Come on lets head to lady kaede so she can let me barrow few clothing's and we have to meet up with Mioku and Sango, Shippo."

------------------------------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back to sessh…

Jaken" oh master can you belive that Inyasha thinking his all tough, and can defeat you, you can beat him in one blast."

Jaken" master, sesshomrou…master…?"

Sesshomrou" jaken, shut up."

Out of the bushes Kagura comes out and with a dress tight on her hips, loose on the top, very short on the bottom reviling her legs.Jaken eyes popping out, while seeing her.

Rin" are you okay master jaken."

Jaken"uhg……"Kagura walking smoothly and sexy to sessh.

Kagura's plan or lets say Naraku's plan is she has to seduce sessh and of course how can she refuse, this is a mission she'll like she didn't tell anyone but she admired and rather liked sessh.

If he didn't let himself be seduced, then well shell put potion that will make him be seduced.Either way he has no choice.Anyway she has to seduce him, and of course sessh child will be stonger then him, so when the child grows up he will be trained to be evil,then will be sent to kill sessh and Inyasha.back to sene

Kagura then walks behind him and touches his butt, sessh jumps a little. Then she starts messaging his shoulders. Sessh calm and steady replays "get off me, What do want Kagura."

Kagura whispiers in his ear" I want to have s with you, what do you say, I am expecting a yes."

---------------------------------------OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well that all folks for now me to tired ,comment me what you think I need ideas. I need your comments to know if my story sucks or not. From the looks of it, you guys either don't like it or you haven't read it yet,grrrrrrrrrrrrr or your just too lazy.


	3. Chapter 3 the battle of the sexes?

This is my 1st story, don't be afraid to comment me, I learn from my mistakes.

Disclaimer-I pronounce that I do not own the characters but I own the story, no du

I am to lazy to write out the names so here are my shortcuts

Sess-sesshomaru-25years old

Rin-Rin-20 years old

Inu-Inyasha- 24 years old

Kag-kagome-24years old

Mirk -miroku

-------------------------------------------------------

_Kagura then walks behind him and touches his butt, sessh jumps a little. Then she starts messaging his shoulders. Sessh calm and steady replays "get off me, What do want Kagura."_

_Kagura whispiers in his ear" I want to have s with you, what do you say, I am expecting a yes."_

_---_

Jaken and Rin heard.Jaken is now with his mouth wide open and his drool starting to make a pool in the floor.

Rin immediately got a feeling of jealousy and anger.

She promised herself she was not going to fall in love with her master when she was young. Unfortunately over the years she fell in the trap and broke her promise. Since they travel around a lot they meet many demons: As hard as she tried she could not overcome her jealousy when female demons stared at her master and flirted with him she couldn't resist and give them the evil glare telling them to back off. Of course sess paid no attention to those worthless female demons. Instead it brought him joy watching Rin become jealous and giving them the stare he so loved on her innocent face. back to the scene

_Rin immediately got a feeling of jealousy and anger._

She was so angry she didn't realize she started to make a fist out of her small almost fragile hands.

Kagura noticed Rin and her sudden reaction and laughed. Kagura"its seems as though little Rin who is now grown up, and has fallen in love with her master, aw such pity for she will never be his mate. Ha, get ready to get your heart broken."

Rin was at the edge of her patience. She thought what kagura said about her never to be his mate. She new this was true but what was weird was each day she's been having weird dreams of her and him with few children around them that much resembled him and her. She somehow felt that this dreams were more than dreams could it be possible it's her future. And not only that but in her dreams she was a full fledged demon.

Ses" leave Rin out of this, I Sesshomoru will not allow such stupidity of your ideas, I do not desire a mate and not in the future either. Leave now or prepare to die."

Kagura "wrong answer demon boy, swift turning her face to his neck and licking it and rubbing her fangs while at it."

Kagura takes out her potion of her pocket and starts mumbling few weird words in a different language that Rin couldn't understand.

Kagura" With just a single drop on you will fall asleep for 5 minutes, and the first girl you see you'll become horny and will seduce her and get her pregnant and what's even better the next day you will wake up and have no absolute memory of today, so you sessh it ant that bad you have to say yes you seduce me and when the passionate night ends, will go our own separate ways. And if no will have to do it the hard way."

Sessh" my answer is still no what kind of fool do you take me for, that pathetic potion of yours wont work I am way to strong and powerful to fall for that thing."

Kagura" you'll see" and she throws few drops on him.

Sesh"ha, it didn't work, you see…. Ughhh………zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

In an instant sessh fell in the floor asleep.

Jaken nervously looking around. Jaken"how dare you do that to my master feel the power of my two headed staff."

Kagura" Is that a challenge your asking for" walking to jaken slowly.

Jaken"no n na, no!" running to go hide behind Rin.

Rin couldn't take this anymore, kagura may be dangerous but her master was more important then her, she rather die, over her dead body then kagura seducing or just touching sessh body.

Rin walks up to kagura noticing their the same height and while at it slaps kagura in the face. The impact was so hard that kagura lost her balance and fell. Rin"why don't you find some other guy to play slut with okay that's what you get for messing with my master, now stay away from him."

Kagura" you little brat, how dare you interfere with my plans, you have no chance to outwit me, now leave you worthless peace of ………..do you not get it while I who is full demon actually might have a chance with him, he will never love you are a human a worthless **H-U-M-A-N! **And weak one too!

Rin felt tears coming to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall she was tiered of being called worthless and weak and many more things.Urggggggg it drove her nuts she knew what she said was true but I her heart and mind it told her your wrong _oh yeah Jaken is just standing there and watching the interesting argument, just telling you in case you were wondering_

Rin ran and sat beside sessh and shaking him to wake up.

Kagura" you know his not goanna wake up until 5 minutes pass, fool."

Kagura walks up to Rin and pushes her out of sessh side.

Kagura"lets make it clear he will look at me and seduce me not you okay, so stay out of it, if not lets just say you may not be able to see tomorrow.

Rin had it she got up and stared pulling and kicking kagura and so both of them were having cat fight.

tick tock tick tock _3minutes have pass who will be the 1st girl sess will see???????_

_keep reading to find out dad dada da dada…._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**So what do you guys think ,was good alright or did it really suck …..Don't be afraid to tell the truth**

**Common people me wanty more comments.my story cant be that bad could it…..is it?????**

**Whats the point of writing the story if no one likes it????? Too bad me liky and am gonna keep writing it.****Ugg great am starting to talk to my self like sasuke from narutu show!**


	4. Chapter 4 THE delima

This is my 1st story, don't be afraid to comment me, I learn from my mistakes**I**

**I know I suck at spelling the story is what counts right? Well I am the author so wht I say goes hahahah **

Disclaimer-I pronounce that I do not own the characters but I own the story, no du

**When I use one'quotation mark during a character speaking it means the character is saying this to him or her self, if has two"quotation marksthen it means character is speaking this out **

I am to lazy to write out the names so here are my shortcuts

Sess-sesshomaru-25years old

Rin-Rin-20 years old

Inu-Inyasha- 24 years old

Kag-kagome-24years old

Mirk -miroku

----------------------------------------

Rin had it she got up and stared pulling and kicking kagura and so both of them were having cat fight.

tick tock tick tock _3minutes have pass who will be the 1st girl sess will see???????_

Kagura and Rin are still fighting only now their clothing's were all torn out.

I disrupt this to give an important message Jaken has finally moved, I repeat Jaken is alive and has finally moved.

Jaken went running and tripping while on his way to his master. He shakes his master.Jaken"wake up master your missing one great big show, wake up your freaken scaring me."

Finally Jaken sees Sessh move his eyes a little.Jaken starts shaking Sessh faster now. Until he hears a low mumble from his master and a hand hitting his head too.

Jaken "oh master your awake I was so afraid I lost you, oh and check the sight out, go Rin you can do it, if you can't do it no one can!!!!

----------------------------------------------

Hehehe lets get back to Inyasha!!!!!!!----No more with the foolishness

Back to Inuyasha...

We find our heroes back walking to the village to meet up with Miroku and Sango and Shippo too.

Inyasha" What do you think Miroku and Sango have done during this I month alone, hmmmmmmm, I don't think it was a good idea to leave him with her …alone."

Kagome"relax; Sango would put him back in place, don't worry"

They 1st arrive to lady Kaede's shelter and barrow a pair of clothing's for Kagome then they went to Miroku's and Sango's hut.

Kagome"Hey, guys were back."

When they both enter the hut they find Sango and Mirk ;mirk -Moruko; in deep pasion naked on the floor.

Inu and Kag run out of distance from the hut screaming and blind and they crash to a tree and get knocked out for half and hour.lol

When they both wake up screaming each others names in a sexual way they both stare at each other shyly and soon they find themselves tied to the tree of ages.

Right in front of them is Mirk and Sango staring at them.

-----------------------------------------------

Back to Sessh dilemma

_Jaken "oh master your awake I was so afraid I lost you."_

Sess"agh, what the, the wench, where is she, am goanna get her for this."

Rin and Kagura immediately stop when they hear Sessh voice.

Kagura" Sessh looky, looky, here."

Sessh turns, but before he can see Kagura, Rin pushes Kagura to the mud and stands where Kagura was.

Sessh turns and sees Rin

Rin" Sama , are you okay…your finally awake ..oh wait oh no"

Rin starts remembering part 2 of the potion, that Sessh has to get horny and seduce her and there's a100 probability that she'll end out pregnant and he wont remember absolutely nothing of today from morning to night, its like today never existed.

Rin" how can I be so dumb and forget about part 2 of the potion, master Jaken is there some possible way I can get rid of the spell."

Kagura"fool, you know you'll probably end out pregnant, and when Sessh finds out he'll probably kill you, I don't blame him if he does, and you should have be putted out of your misery years ago."

Sessh"mmmm, come here Rin, and that's a command from your master, Kagrua leaves us alone or else."

Kagura" ug, grrr, I told you not to interfere Rin now you'll pay."

Kagura took here fan and was about to hit Rin with it when Sessh takes his sowrd out and stands in front of Rin and blocks the attack.

Sessh"Don't you dare put one single finger on her, or I'll kill you, only I can touch her."

Kagura backs away a little after seeing Sessh stare which was becoming red which meant death. This gave her the chills.

Kagura" you'll pay Rin, you'll be hearing this from Naruko." She climbs in to her feather and leaves.

Sessh"so, where were we, hm, mmmmm." And grabs Rin with his arm and with his other arm he touches her ass and puts his hand around her waist. He bends his neck and removes her hair from her neck and starts licking and kissing her neck passionately as if there was no tomorrow.

And moves to her mouth and starts kissing her and heat staring to radiate of each others body!

Rin pulls out of the passionate kiss with difficulty and says "stop this isn't right, gosh, you got to snap out of it samma, master Jaken help don't just stand there, isn't there some way you can stop the spell."

Jaken"I hate to tell you but once someone is put under a spell it is impossible to get rid of it, look let him kiss you but when things get a little too intimate.Distract him do something but what ever you do don't allow his thing go in your thing ugg god you have been explained about sexual intcorse thing, have you? "

Rin"of course Sessh explained to me a little after I got my period, so hold up your telling me I have to endure him and when things get to a point which is inappropriate, I have to do something to distracts him, easy for you to say, is that all you can help me ,so much for your help"

Jaken" I'll leave you too alone just remember what I told you and you won't get pregnant, well bye" rushing out of the distance until he is not noticeable.

Sessh"your finish talking am starving here for you." and kisses her…………….

----------------------------------------

Well that's it folks sorry, it was so short, I've been busy its hard to update.

Okay the next chapter is goanna be M rated, so those who don't like you know those things just Skip that chapter, and go to the following one.

, next chapter is only the sexual act; the following chap will be about the next day of the sexual act.

IF YOU do not understand email me and I'll explain too you

Hope you guys liked it


	5. Chapter 5 Private time

This is my 1st story, don't be afraid to comment me, I learn from my mistakes**I**

**I know I suck at spelling the story is what counts right? Well I am the author so wht I say goes hahahah **

Disclaimer-I pronounce that I do not own the characters but I own the story, no du

**When I use one'quotation mark during a character speaking it means the character is saying this to him or her self, if has two"quotation marksthen it means character is speaking this out **

I am to lazy to write out the names so here are my shortcuts

Sess-sesshomaru-25years old

Rin-Rin-20 years old

Inu-Inyasha- 24 years old

Kag-kagome-24years old

Mirk -miroku

------------------------------------------------

OKAY DON'T TELL ME I DIDN'T WARN YOU, IF YOU DON'T LIKE M RATED PARTS Please SKIP THIS CHAPTER. 10,9 ,8 ,7 ,6 ,5 ,3 , 2, and and ….. , 1 action.

_Jaken" I'll leave you too alone just remember what I told you and you won't get pregnant, well bye" rushing out of the distance until he is not noticeable._

_Sessh"your finish talking am starving here for you." and kisses her……………_

_-------------_

While Sesshomaru kisses Rin, he uses his hands to take her kimino off. Rin of course is not stupid and is fully aware of her master's actions.

She immediately kicks her master in his sensitive part. She tries to run but her master was to fast and grabbed her by the leg. Rin falls to the ground.

Sesshomaru "you bad, bad girl what am I goanna do with you."

With his two hands he grabs her legs and opens them wide.

Rin" master please stop!"

Sesshomaru" fine I'll be nice, and I'll start in a more modest way"

Sesshomaru takes off his armor then his clothing's with a little difficulty since his holding Rin in her place.

Rin tries to look away but she feels sensations all over her body heating up that keep dragging her to him. Her body was dieing to be with him but her mind told her something else.

Rin' what if I get pregnant, what will he think of me or how will he treat me or worse he'll not allow me to fallow him or even worse kill me ' fear grew inside of Rin

Sesshomaru" is something troubling you, Sesshomaru will make it all better."

Sesshomaru starts licking her and sucking on her breast. RIn" sama please stop, yep this is goanna be a long night."

Sesshomaru unattaches himself and replays" you said it." And attaches himself again to Rin breast.

Seshomaru" Rin your gorgeous "

Rin starts blushing and slightly starting to resemble Hinata from Naruto.

Rin feels Sesshomaru's climax tensing .Temperatures start rising higher and higher, eventually Rin gives to defeat and raps her legs around Sesshomaru. But before she had time to realize what she was doing Seshomaru puts his climax in her climax.

Rin cries out in pleasure.

Sesshomaru was not satisfied he wanted to hear her scream out his name. He pulls his climax in and out in a sexual rhythm, until Rin couldn't take it anymore and screams out his name.

She pulls Sesshomaru over, making her on top of him. Now that she's in control she starts touching his chest, and she licks his neck and then she starts going down and down and starts messaging his climax with her hands, and then starts licking it. Sesshomaru starts growling like a dog.

Rin brings her face to his face and starts kissing his lips, until Rin feels an intense power radiating from him.

Rin opens her eyes, and sees his eyes glowing yellow and his markings on his hands and face glowing.

Rin backs away a little. Sesshomaru "Don't be afraid, am going to transfer my powers to you, this is the stage1 of trust , which is the exchange of 2 demons powers to make them equal, but since your not a demon I will transfer some of my powers which will make us equal .I don't know how it will effect you since your human, no demon has mated with a human well except my father but he died before giving my brother's mother the markings of protection, so basically were the first. Their might be a possibility this powers might transform you to a demon or half demon depending on how strong the demon is, but I think it will take days for the transformation to take place. But as I said this is a possibility, nobody really knows until now, ready."

Sesshomaru starts speaking a different language and his markings start glowing again lighter and lighter. Sesshomaru kisses Rin, Rin feels a rush of big waves of power upon her going deep in her, pain and passion feelings go through Rin. Then she felt his arms on her stomach, and felt more power rushing inside of her.

Sesshomaru" this might hurt a little." Sesshomaru digs his nails on her stomach lightly and then squeezes her with all his strength.

Rin now feels a tremendous power and pain and passion mixing together, she can't breathe, and she faints. Sesshomaru "it is half complete, next time I will give you the final and last step of declaring you mine, which is stage 2."

They both lay on the grass, Rin unconscious with Sesshomaru beside her fast asleep.

What will happen next, stay tune for the next chapter…?

-

Plezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz comment me plezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Hope you guys liked it; again I apologize for taking so long am sorry for the poor grammar in the other chapters .

Am very sorry if it sucked,this is my first time i write a story with rated m part, that is why i asked you guys if you wanted me to skip or put the m rated part.

Now about the stages It will be explained in the next or fallowing chapters, to make it more clear there are 2 stages in order for a demon to make someone their mate, Sesshomaru only gave the stage 1 of trust to Rin that's why he said its half complete ,stage 2 is biting the person in the neck and declaring them yours. There are only 2 stages. If you still have questions ask me. I don't bite


	6. Chapter 6 the dicovery

Hey sup guys,

Am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been so busy & I've had writers block and tiny itsy bitsy slothness.

Okay for those who didn't read the m rated or chapter 5, I'll give a brief preview on the important topics.

**please comment me...**

* * *

Okay Rin and Sesshomaru have . .Now I introduced this thing called the steps of trust. Their are two stages. Sesshomaru only gives Rin the 1st stage that's why in chapter5 he said its half complete.

**NOW ALL READERS MUST READ THIS, IN ORDER TO CLARIFY THE WHOLE ISSUE OF THE STAGES.** I will not be introducing this again so if I bring it up and you don't understand its your problem, hey I told you so.

In order for a demon to declare one his mate he/she has to fulfill or complete the steps of trust.

_**Stage1-**_ is stage of equality in which both demons transfer their blood /power to make them equal.

Now you guys must be wondering about how is it possible if Rin is human well …. Sesshomaru transfers his blood to Rin and Sessh are now equal in power so let's just say they'll be a few changes on Rins inner and physical body.

_**Stage2-**_ is stage of love, marriage. In this stage the demon has to bite you in the neck which will declare you officially his mate. The markings on the neck will be visible to others, and usually the female demon will have an aura that will represent property to the male demon.

Hopefully this was informative and cleared few things up , and again I apologize for my tardiness.

Note: I use my shortcut names for the characters, if you don't know what am talking about just look at the other chapters oh and don't forget about look below

' characters thought

" character is saying it out loud

Disclaimer- I do not own inyasha nor the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be rich and doing some other thing.

* * *

We last find our heroes –Inyasha , and Kagome- tied to a tree.

Flashback

_Kagome"Hey, guys were back."_

_When they both enter the hut they find Sango and Moruko; in deep passion naked on the floor._

_Inu and Kag run out of distance from the hut screaming and blind and they crash to a tree and get knocked out for half and hour. lol_

_When they both wake up screaming each others names in a sexual way they both stare at each other shyly and soon they find themselves tied to the tree of ages._

_Right in front of them is Mirk and Sango staring at them._

_End of flashabck_

hopefully you still remember where we left off with inyasha, if you don't remember go to chapter4, that's my last update on them. I have tried my hardest to regain your memory, it's not my problem you are hard headed.

Sango"um guys what you saw there am like umm... look we were li-like about to tell you ab- about this thing."

Moruko "yeah, um so like we, okay um , …"

Inu" um guys do me the favor and tell us already, the faster you tell us the faster I get of this tree"

Kagome"gosh Inu shush, can't you be any ruder, so um guys what is it that you had to tell us , I mean their has to be a logical reason to explain the scene we saw earlier"

Moruko goes beside Sango and tells them "she's pregnant she's in her fifth month, and after the babies born were getting married, and we have a favor to ask you guys"

Kag"omg , AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" Immediately kag felt a wave of sadness overcome her , whishing she had had what they had only with Inu, I mean don't get me wrong she was happy for them but she envied them. She knew what she whished for can never come true because the dumb Inu will never admit his feelings and he can't decide between her and that grrrr… priestess kikyo.

Inuyasha was dumbstucted by the surprise they reveled; he couldn't believe that dumb monk had the actual guts to confess his feelings to Sango. He couldn't take this anymore, it wasn't fair moruko got what Inu wanted.

Moruko" as it appears sango's pregnant and were going to take a break from finding shikon jewel for a while until baby is born."

Sango"its okey with yo guys right"

Inu"n-"

Kagome punches Inu in gut and kag says" yeah, you know what Sango I want to be with you during the whole process, inuyasha and I will take a brake as well "

Sango"thank you"and smiles

Kag"uh… guys where's shippo"

Sango immediately turned around searching for him, and then gave kag a puzzling look.

Sango" wait I thought he was with you, I didn't even notice he wasn't here with us am so sorry kag"

While in the distance…..

Shippo " Kag , Sango , Moruko , anyone there, oh great am alone , no ….. Noooooooooooo! Am going to starve and die here" shippo goes crazy and starts hyperventilating.

Shippo starts walking since his to worried he doesn't notice were his going and soon bumps into Jaken.

Jaken" who dares defy the great, oh it's just you "Jaken puffs out his chest and says" you dare touch me now you must feel my wrath"

Shippo" ug …. God out of all things, I have to meet up with you, wait Sessh and Rin aren't with you…?"

Jaken start sweating" what do you mean by referring to me in such a disrespect, and um my master and that girl [women are umm like ugg , their" Jaken starts blushing.

I didn't take longer then a minute for shippo to understand what was going on, it might not be exactly what is really going on but his got the right thought. Shippo couldn't wait to tell Kag and especially Inu of the news, oh right his lost great where could they be.

Jaken" ugg whatever you're thinking is not what is going on, ugg look I have to …."

Jaken' grr what am I going to do I have to get out of here, before he suspects what's going on , and I have no time to waste I have to go meet Rin '

Jaken" look a flying rock"

Shippo"..???... Am not falling for that"

Jaken" fine your right it's just the clouds"

Shin" omg, really where"

Jaken"…...?.. um up there" pointing up to the sky.

Shippo looks up at the sky mesmerized. While Jaken takes advantage and runs off.

1 hour passes

Shippo is in the grass still looking at the sky oh wait it appears our Shippo seems to be eating something now.

Shippo"mmm tasty wonder why anyone would leave this brown things hanging around "

Shippo still clueless to what Jaken did, and his still eating his unidentified object. Shippo" ugg…. O god I can't believe I fell for that, darn it next time I meet up with him I'll give him a piece of my ….mind."

Shippo starts walking and finally, his surroundings seem familiar, soon he remembers that lady Kades house is near so that means soon later kagome will have to pass by.

Shippo goes on his way to lady kades house/hut.

Meanwhile …..

Back to Sessh

In a quiet fogy morning lay two creatures laying together.

Jaken comes upon them and wakes up rin trying very hard not to wake sessh.

Rin wakes up , Rin"omg , Jaken I had the weirdest dream …"

A movement behind her interrupted her and made her turn around.

She sees her lord " omg "

Jaken picks up Rin and Sessh cloths and hands them to her while covering his face.

Jaken" Rin quiet down or you'll wake him up, Rin try to clean up Sesshomaru and put his cloths on him , he wont be waking up yet his still in a deep sleep , but hurry we don't have that much time."

Jaken leaves her and keeps watch .

Rin picks up her cloths and gets dressed quickly , and she still can't believe her dreams came true , but what is she going to do after her master wakes up soon or later his going to find she pregnant and how will he react about him being the father, will he kill her and the baby. Truth be told she wants the baby, even if the father doesn't want it.

Eventually Rin gets Sesshomaru dressed up but with difficulty .Rin calls Jaken.

Jaken arrives.

Jaken" about time girl, we have to pretend like nothing happened, Rin you lay there and I'll lay here lets pretend were asleep."

Sesshomaru finally starts to wake up and feels stiff; he turns and sees Rin and jaken sound asleep.

Sessh' something's not right for one I can tell they're fake sleeping but why, and this is the first time I fall in a deep sleep, and why do feel so stiff , and why is Rin sent all over me, and Rin has my scent all over her, what happened last night .I must get to bottom of this something tells me whatever happened last night will change my life forever'.

Sessh " enough of this , Jaken , Rin what happened last night, I want the truth , I know something happened and have proof , but um , I prefer not mention them unless forced too."

Rin and Jaken stare at each other.

Rin "um, not sure what you mean my lord nothings wrong."

Sessh of course starting to get angry starts walking to jaken.

Rin stands up and goes in front of jaken. Rin" Samma please enough we speak the truth"

Sessh stops he knew she lied, but it must be some reason because she never lied to him unless necessary. For now the subjects closed.

Rin" lord Sesshomaru I think we should get moving the faster we move the earlier will arrive home, we should be home proximally in 2 or 3 weeks."

Jaken sick to his feet, standing there watching the scene, he for once admired Rin's courage, but he wasn't so sure his master was convinced. He never understood why his master was different with Rin , at times he believed his master had actually thoughts of making Rin his mate , but his masters pride got in the way..

Sessh "Rin don't think this subjects closed , because it's not. Anyhow you're right let's get moving." Soon Sesshomaru is out of sight while Rin , Jaken followed behind.

As time passed Sesshomaru become more and more cautious to Rins changes.

For example this 3 weeks they've been journeying home , Rins been changing such as in her hair has become lighter , her nails were as a demons and she had two purple birthmarks as Sesshomarus only in her belly .And her belly looked a little bigger. And her appetite has grown .To all this he took notice , he didn't understand why she was changing at first he thought this was one of this women period thingy's kagome told him when he asked about rin when she got her period.

* * *

alright I'll stop here , again am so sorry for taking such a long time, anyways please comment me , iknow you people read my story but it really would help if you commented me

sniff sniff, I beg you please …

The next chapter should be posted next 4 weeks, if not I'll give a notice .Next chapters are going to be full of climax, and your going to be so surprised wht happens next………

Well my dear readers stay tune until next time..


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys ….I apologize big time…I just logged in today …. Been very busy.. And to be honest I had written this story in my book and all I had to do was type it up …but I kind of lost it….. You can say I was really pissed….I've been trying to rewrite it….. Ill start updating my story mid July


End file.
